


Nuvole di zucchero

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cotton Candy (Food), Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, lunapark - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: Levi osservò con diffidenza la nuvola rosa arroccata sul bastoncino, che le sue dita stringevano nervosamente. Erwin aveva insistito perché lo assaggiasse, ma quell’affare era… curioso. Non assomigliava affatto ad un dolce, quanto più… non avrebbe saputo neppure come definirlo! Era una sorta di palloncino colorato e soffice, fatto di zucchero filante.The ff is written in Italian. please use translate if you want to read it (translation is fine; I often read ff in other languages using Translate and it is good).
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith





	Nuvole di zucchero

_La ff partecipa al Cow-t 10, indetto da Lande di Fandom  
Week 4  
Missione: Banco dei pesci rossi  
Conteggio parole: 300_

Levi osservò con diffidenza la nuvola rosa arroccata sul bastoncino, che le sue dita stringevano nervosamente. Erwin aveva insistito perché lo assaggiasse, ma quell’affare era… curioso. Non assomigliava affatto ad un dolce, quanto più… non avrebbe saputo neppure come definirlo! Era una sorta di palloncino colorato e soffice, fatto di zucchero filante.  
"Sicuro sia commestibile?" chiese, sollevando lo sguardo al proprio accompagnatore. Il comandante, accanto a lui, aveva già addentato il suo. Una leggera polverina gli colorava gli angoli della bocca.  
"Tu che dici?" ricevette una risata "Lo sto mangiando e sono ancora vivo."  
"è oggettivamente strano, sai? Tutta questa morbidezza e questo rosa... un po' troppo carico, non trovi? Sicuro non mi verrà una carie ai denti?"  
"Assaggialo, invece che preoccuparti per nulla."  
Levi addentò leggermente la nuvola, tirandola con grinta a sé. Un fiocco rosato si staccò a fatica dal bastoncino e rotolò sul suo viso, appiccicandosi alla punta del naso. Sbuffò e sollevò la mancina per cercare di rimuoverlo, ma ottenne solo una sensazione appiccicosa sulle dita. Cercò frettolosamente un fazzoletto per ripulirsi.  
“Erwin…” ringhiò insoddisfatto “Visto?” piagnucolò, mentre un sapore mieloso gli si scioglieva in bocca. La punta della lingua guizzò a leccare le labbra ancora sporche “il sapore non è male, ma… diamine, è immangiabile! Perché non ci hanno dato una forchetta?” sbottò, dondolando il capo.  
Ottenne un secondo sogghigno, mentre le dita del superiore salivano a sfiorargli la mandibola, mescolando il calore dei polpastrelli a quello della propria pelle fredda. Sentì il pollice grattargli leggermente una guancia, come a cancellare le tracce residue.  
“Erwin…” sussurrò, mentre si sollevava istintivamente in punta di piedi.  
L’uomo parve cogliere immediatamente quell’invito, chinando il capo sul suo. Le labbra morbide del comandante scesero a baciargli la punta del naso, cancellando gli ultimi fiocchi di zucchero rimasti appiccicati lì.


End file.
